hi5housefandomcom-20200214-history
Hi-5 House (Series 1)
Hi-5 House is a spin-off (also given as the new continuation) of Australian children's television program that originally debuted in 1999, the new Hi-5 version, which is filmed in Singapore, is scheduled for November 4, 2013 from Nick Jr. Channel. The series is scheduled for November 17, 2014 from Latin America by Discovery Kids channel, before, the official site of the popular children's channel TV was posted videos dubbed in spanish and portuguese. Initially, the Hi-5 series 14 had forecast broadcast on Nine Network in 2012, with the inclusion of the debut Dayen Zheng who joined earlier that year. The series that was in his penultimate year, according to the firm of his contract in Australian TV station. But in June of that year, since it began to make a tour of Asia, Southern Star sold the rights to a Malaysian company named Asiasons Capital Group, what characterized the end of the series filmed in Australia, making plans to continue (nevertheless) the program until the following year. Tim Maddren and Casey Burgess, what before, were for this project, announced they will leave the group, where they remained until January 19, 2013. On January 23, 2013, were released the names of the new members, they call ''Mary Lascaris'' and ''Ainsley Melham''. These are composing the cast with Stevie, Lauren and Dayen. The revelation of these new members was shown on January 24, 2013 in Westpoint Shopping, located in Melbourne, Australia. As it was shown in the first movie called Hi-5: Some Kind of Wonderful. In June 2013, the Hi-5's executive producer Julie Greene, revealed in an interview for the site TV Asia Plus, the great novelties about the sequel, which will be filmed in Singapore. The series title was revealed, renamed to Hi-5 House. They all still exist but we're adding in a new segment to the line-up and it's called The Chatterbox, the Chats 2nd segment happen in the world of character. This new program joining in the fun and energy of the show with the new cast. It's a little bit more. Tralier/Preview Cast Members Presenters * Stevie Nicholson (2007–present) (since Hi-5 series 10) * Lauren Brant (2009–2014) * Dayen Zheng (2012–present) (since Hi-5 Holiday Live) * Ainsley Melham (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Mary Lascaris (2013–present) (since Hi-5 House) * Dallas .J (2019-present) (since Hi-5 House Season 6) Puppeteers * Chatterbox ("Chats") - Mary Lascaris * [http://hi5house.wikia.com/wiki/Jup-Jup Jup-Jup] - Ainsley Melham * The Bookworms ' - Ainsley Melham - Stevie Nicholson Characters * 'Tinka ''' - Sarah Mackenzie Live tours The band tours annually and have visited several countries in which they are popular, including Australia, New Zealand, Singapore, United Kingdom, Malaysia and Philippines. Tours (Hi-5 House era) *2013-14 House Party *2014-15 House Hits (Join Stevie, Dayen, Mary, Ainsley and Tanika) DVDs * Dream House (2014) * So Many Animals (2014) * Songs With Friends (2014) * Big Adventures! (2014) Albums * Santa Claus Is Coming! (2013) * Hi-5 Hot Hits! Change of the set through history ''Hi-5 House'' will be filmed in Singapore, and probably, the set of Hi-5 will be revamped soon as well as the opening theme. *'''Stage in Street: The yellow stage is drawn with colored hands and the Hi-5 House logo in the center. But this stage is not as in the earlier Hi-5 series, because this gained new format. The central part is covered by colored boxes with illuminations. The some of the pieces were previously used on the set of the Sharing Stories (set in Series 12 and Series 13, when it was filmed in Australia). At the bottom, there are colored fences above a fence. *'Making music in Music Room': Light walls in the background with musical notes more colorful than the last. There are 7 drawers colored representing the rainbow, there is also an armchair round. There lime and red lines above the ground to back. The set was revealed in the new release of the Hi-5 House Party Tour. *'Shapes in space in Room': A yellow background, with colored lines and various geometric shapes and hands (allusion to the Hi-5 logo), there is a black LED (do not know if it's a TV) and a triangle with square inside the circle in white background. The floor is covered with circles. *'Puzzles and Patterns in Kitchen': *'Word play in Bedroom': The place is now a quarter highlighted (perhaps eventually). The place is full of stars, includes a huge window in a pink wall and white floor, there is a round door, whose contour rainbow. Chats are in a box of hearts, that sits on top of the green cabinet three drawers highlighted in hot pink. There is a bed to sleep beside. *'Body Move in Backyard': It also goes on Sharing Stories. Episodes and series In this series, there is no theme. Except after the song of the week, Hi-5 explain what is happening in that episode (for example if the episode was "Pets" Hi-5 would explain the episode is about pets. Clothes from songs * Come On In!: was also used in the Series 1-3 intro Educational Segments Each presenter hosts an education centrist segment of the show. At times, they're assisted by their co-presenters to display social skills and group problem solving skills. *''Word Play:'' hosted by''' Lauren Brant,' this segment looks at language and sounds with the help of her puppet friend '''Chatterbox ("Chats")'. *''Making Music: ''hosted by'' ''Ainsley Melham, this musical segment looks at concepts such as beat, rhythm, pitch and melody using pianos, guitars, bells and other instruments to his aid. *''Puzzles and Patterns: ''hosted by Dayen Zheng, this segment focuses on logical thinking and mathematics looking at numbers, puzzles, patterns and problem solving. This segment also features Jup Jup, an alien puppet who is not seen by Dayen, but constantly plays tricks on her. *''Shapes in Space: '' '''hosted by '''Stevie Nicholson, this segment shows Stevie exploring shape, colour, texture and pattern using various kinds of learning aids Also including coloured boxes, balls and play-dough. *''Body Moves: ''hosted by''' Mary Lascaris,' this segment shows Mary encouraging body co-ordination skill development through dancing, hopping, jumping and stepping. *The Chatterbox:'' brand new for Hi-5 House, this segment explores the world inside Chats' '''box and focuses on English-learning and language. This segment also features '''Tinka, a tiny toy robot whom Chats teaches to speak. *''Sharing Stories:'' this segment includes all five presenters, who join together to present a story. This segment is to promote social skills and group problem solving. Gallery Hi-5_Season_14_intro_rocket_(1,_2,_3,_4..._HI-5).png Hi-5 2013 - welcome.jpg Hi-5 2013 - active.jpg Hi-5 2013 - dreaming.jpg Hi-5 2013 - animals.jpg Hi-5 2013 - adventures.jpg Dayen Hi-5hs1 2.png Chats Hi-5hs1.png Ainsley Hi-5 s1.png Dayen Hi-5hs1.png Stevie Hi-5hs1.png Mary Hi-5 s1.png Hi-5 series 14 (39).jpg Hi-5 series 14 (35).jpg Hi-5 series 14 (21).jpg Hi-5 series 14 (20).jpg Hi-5 series 14 (41).jpg Hi-5 House members (2).jpg Hi-5 series 14 (29).png Hi-5 series 14 (30).png Hi-5 series 14 (61).png Hi-5 series 14 dayen TV (2).png Hi-5 series 14 dayen TV (4).png Category:Hi-5 House series Category:TV series Category:2013 Category:Ainsley Melham Category:Dayen Zheng Category:Lauren Brant Category:Mary Lascaris Category:Stevie Nicholson Category:Asiasons Era